doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Martín Soto
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Martín Soto (n. 10 de septiembre de 1952 en México D.F.) es un actor de teatro y doblaje mexicano. Es conocido principalmente por doblar al Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. thumb|right|230 px Trayectoria Martín Soto comenzó su carrera en 1972, entrando al Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociacion Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A) y comenzando en teatro. Gracias a sus compañeros de la escuela de actuación Juan Alfonso Carralero y Patricia Martínez entró en doblaje a mediados de 1982. Tuvo maestros como Narciso Busquets (†), Ricardo Lezama (†) (padre de Ernesto Lezama, otro actor de doblaje reconocido), entre otros. Martín Soto ha realizado muchos papeles, entre los que destacan el marciano Marvin de los Looney Tunes, el Dr. Egon Spengler de Los Cazafantasmas; tanto en las películas y las series animadas, el Profesor Utonio de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Sledge Hammer! en la serie del mismo nombre, Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux en Paso a paso, Marik en Yu-Gi-Oh!, y el Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½, entre otros. Blurb_egon_20090331.jpg|Egon Spengler de Los Cazafantasmas Utonio_profe.jpg|El Profesor Utonio de Las Chicas Superpoderosas Profesor Utonio PPGZ.png|El Profesor Utonio de Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Alcalde Diamante.png|El Alcalde Diamante de Los Simpson Filmografía Películas Tony Shalhoub * Tommy Sanz en La última escena (2004) * Minion Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Jack Jeebs en Hombres de negro II (2002) * Minion en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Minion en Mini Espías (2001) Robert Patrick *Of. Max Kennard en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Vince en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Bad Cop/T-1000 en El mundo según Wayne (1992) * T-1000 en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) David Thewlis * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010-2011) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) * Peter Aufschnaiter en Siete años en el Tibet (1997) Denis O'Hare * Albert Osborne en J. Edgar (2011) * Sr. Gilbertson en La propuesta (2009) * Duke Monahan en Duplicidad (2009) * Doyle Hefner en Rocket Science (2007) Jeff Daniels * Jerry Farlander en Away We Go (2009) * Carter en Traidor (2008) * Bill Johnson en Amores a colores (1998) * Harry Dunne en Tonto y retonto (1994) Harold Ramis *Adam en Año uno (2009) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) *Egon Spengler en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Doblaje original / Redoblaje DVD/BD) *Russell en El pelotón chiflado (1981) John Ritter * Bill Grant en Toque al corazón (1993) * Ben Healy en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) * Ben Healy en Adorable criatura (1990) * Zach en Yo y mis mujeres (1989) James Rebhorn *Norm Cahill en La caja (2009) *Dr. Larry Banks en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Ellard Muscatine en Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) Tim Allen *Chet Frank en Cinta roja (2008) * Luther Krank en Una Navidad de locos (2004) * Michael Cromwell en De jungla en jungla (1997) Roger Rees *Owens en El gran truco (2006) *Guillermo Kahlo en Frida (2002) *Augustus Steranko en Espía por error (1991) Robert De Niro * Walt Koontz en Flawless (1999) * Arthur Lustig en Grandes esperanzas (1998) * Dr. Wally en La sangre que nos une (1ra versión) (1996) Jeff Goldblum * Hatch en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) * Max en Fathers & Sons (1992) * Ed Okin en Fuga al amanecer (1985) William Zabka *Johnny Lawrence (muestras de archivo) en Karate Kid III (1989) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid II (1986) *Johnny Lawrence en Karate Kid (doblaje original) (1984) Ice Cube * James Payton en Comando en apuros (2014) * Sr. Washington en El billete ganador (2010) Max Martini * Comandante del SEAL en Capitán Phillips (2013) * Herc Hansen en Titanes del pacífico (2013) Irrfan Khan * Pi (adulto) en Una aventura extraordinaria (2012) * Inspector de polícia en Slumdog Millionaire (2008 / Versión de Videomax) Tim Robbins *Senador Hammond en Linterna Verde (2011) *Dave Boyle en Río místico (2003) David Strathairn * Dr. Flintstein en Cold Souls (2009) * Noah Vosen en Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) Michael Bowen *Morton en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) * Knotcher en Águilas de acero (1986) Michael Sheen ' *David Frost en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Rupert Simmons en Diamante de sangre (2006) 'Timothy Hutton * David Wilder en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Mike Shea/Elmo Barnett en Made in Heaven (1987) William Hurt *Philip Allen en El buen pastor (2006) *Stan en Syriana Syriana (2005) Jeremy Irons *Über-Morlock en La máquina del tiempo (2002) *René Gallimard en M. Butterfly (1993) Kim Coates *Jack Richards en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Drifter en Mundo acuático (1995) Allen Covert * Todd en El hijo del diablo (2000) * Kenny en Pesos completos (1995) David Morse * Edgar Clenteen en La carnada (2000) * Jack Evans en El ángel malvado (1993) William H. Macy *Donnie Smith en Magnolia (1999) *Little Bill en Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) Kevin Pollak *Ned Beindorf en Arresto a domicilio (1996) *Victor Kosslovich en Eso que tú haces (1996) Stuart Wilson * General Al Kramer en La Roca (1996) * Jack Travis en Arma mortal 3 (1992) Kris Kristofferson *Tom en Corazon de papel (1994) *Mace Montana en El gran circo de Pee-wee (1988) Austin Pendleton *Dr. Bronson en El regreso de mi novio (1993) *John Gibbons en Mi primo Vinny (1992) Campbell Scott * Steve Dunne en Vida de solteros (1992) * Carter Blair en The Perfect Tribute (1991) John Turturro *Bernie Bernbaum en De paseo a la muerte (1990) * Nick en Estado de gracia (1990) Al Pacino *Det Frank Keller en Prohibida obsesión (1989) *Arthur Kirkland en ...And Justice for All. (1979) Jason Flemyng *Mulligan en Deep Rising (1998) *Frederick Pope en El violín rojo (1998) Jay Patterson *Charles Pennington en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *W.E. Simmons en En un lugar del corazón (1984) Otros papeles *Arthur (Jackie Berroyer) en El amor está en el aire (2013) *Dan y Stripper en El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Nuestro hombre (Robert Redford) en Cuando todo está perdido (2013) *Barry O'Connor (David Rasche) en Una boda como todas (2013) *Karl (Kenneth Lonergan) en Margaret (2011) *Oficial de enlistamiento (Simon Kunz) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Profesor Zigman (Jonathan Epstein) en No me quites a mi novio (2011) * Capitan Blefusciano (Stewart Scudamore) en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) * Big Al Stevens (Stephen Lang) en Puños de honra (2009) (3ra. versión) * Adam (Steve Martin) en Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) * General Ed. Fenech (Mike Myers) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Papá de Moose en Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) * Scalpel "El Doctor" (John Di Crosta) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sr. Black (James Spader) en La Piedra Mágica (2009) * Hombre del crucero en Adventureland (2009) * David Frost (Michael Sheen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) * Harvey Milk (Sean Penn) en Milk (2008) * Gerente del banco (William Fichtner) en Batman: El Caballero de la Noche (2008) * Jack Shapiro (Tony Musante) en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Charlie Wilson (Tom Hanks) en Juego de poder (2007) * Detective Comisionado Revi (Roman Polanski) en Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Bowman (Cliff Curtis) en Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) * Clint Fitzer (Steve Buscemi) en Yo los declaro marido y...Larry (2007) *Tom Weaver (Edward Woodward) en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) * Caretaker (Sam Elliott) en Ghost Rider (2007) * Capitán (Vincent Regan) en 300 (2007) * Embajador George Norland (Colin Stinton) en Defensa diplomática (2006) * Oficial de La ESU 2 (Ed Bogdanowicz) y Voces adicionales en El plan perfecto (2006) * Voces adicionales en En busca de la felicidad (2006) * Joaquín (Shaun Toub) en El nacimiento (2006) * Pr.Sandiford (John Malkovich) en El arte de la seducción (2006) *Miembro cristiano en La segunda oportunidad (2006) * Sr. Ditkovich (Elya Baskin) en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Wayne Rink (Phil Reeves) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Dr. Eldon Tyrell (Joe Turkel) en Blade Runner (versión del 2004) * Coronel Bill Styles (Tim Daly) en Básico y letal (2003) * Marvin el marciano (Joe Alaskey) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Marv Merchants (French Stewart) en Mi pobre angelito 4 (2002) * Michael Cooper en Atrapados (2002) *Karl Behringer en La rebeldía de mamá (2002) * Michael Reynolds (John H. Brennan) en La ubicación (2002) * Bill Cleg (Gabriel Byrne) en Spider (2002) * Padrastro de Paula en Velocidad personal (2002) *Policía en Terror en el metro (2002) * Ted Brautigan (Anthony Hopkins) en Nostalgia del pasado (2001) * Sir Thomas Colville (James Purefoy) en Corazón de caballero (2001) * Henry Swinton (Sam Robards) en Inteligencia artificial (2001) * Bob Jones (Tom Conti) en Yo era rata (2001) * Sacerdote (David MacLean) en El príncipe encantado (2001) * George Temple (Colin Friels) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Sargento en Corre mientras puedas (2001) * Thin Man (Crispin Glover) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) *Aaron (David Threlfall) en En el principio (2000) * Vincent (Terry Crews) en El sexto día (2000) * Henry West (Dylan Baker) en La célula (2000) * Thomas Critenberg en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Raj Lukla en Más perros que huesos (2000) * Voces diveraas en ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) * Pelias (Dennis Hopper) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) * Thomas A. Anderson (Neo) (Keanu Reeves) en Matrix (1999) * Heep (Christopher Lloyd) en Pequeños genios (1999) * Richard Scruggs (Colm Feore) en El informante (1999) * Bill Herlihy (Bill Smitrovich) en Los 60's (1999) * Johnny Seis Dedos (Danny Trejo) en Inferno (1999) * 'Wild Bill' Wharton (Sam Rockwell) en Milagros inesperados (1999) * Dr. Harvey Mandrake (James Woods) en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) * Thom Weller (Tom Amandes) en El duende de mi conciencia (1999) * Eddie Madden (Jere Burns) en Road Rage (1999) * Frank Shore (Ed Harris) en El tercer milagro (1999) * Merlín (Sam Neill) en Merlín (1998) * Ben Dunmore (Don Johnson) en Adiós mi amor (1998) * Lord Wessex (Colin Firth) en Shakespeare apasionado (1998) * Duque d'Anjou (Vincent Cassel) en Elizabeth: La Reina virgen (1998) (Redoblaje) * Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) en Elizabeth: La Reina virgen (1998) (Doblaje original) * Frank Navasky (Greg Kinnear) en Tienes un e-mail (1998) * Martin en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) * Donecker en El arca de Norman (1998) * Mateo (Vincent Castellanos) en Anaconda (1997) *Skip en Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) * Darrell (Billy Bob Thornton) en U-Turn (1997) * Bruce Ismay (Jonathan Hyde) en Titanic (1997) * John Geiger (Willem Dafoe) en Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) * Número 2 (Robert Wagner) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997) (Doblaje original) * General Munro (Brion James) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Gustav Shank (Jeffrey Jones) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Reece McHenry (Sam Shepard) en La única emoción (1997) * Máquina sexual (Tom Savini) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Anfitrión millonario (Jon Lovitz) en Matilda (1996) * Marvin el marciano (Bob Bergen) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) * Simon Doonan (Tim Curry) en Titanic (TV) (1996) * Al Lewis (Woody Allen) en The Sunshine Boys (TV 1995) (1995) * Tío Bill (Bill Tung) en Alboroto en el Bronx (1995) * Luc Teyssier (Kevin Kline) en Beso francés (1995) (Doblaje original) * Franchise (William Forsythe) en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Detective Torres (Marcos Rodriguez) en El Cuervo (1994) (Redoblaje TV) * Oficial en La casa de los espíritus (1993) * Zeke Hawkins (Tom Berenger) en Sliver (1993) * Newland Archer (Daniel Day-Lewis) en La edad de la inocencia (1993) * Lester (Adrien Brody) en El rey de la colina (1993) * Elliot Blitzer (Bronson Pinchot) en True Romance (1993) * Sean Cheney (Robert Desiderio) en Promesas rotas (1993) * Delincuente (Kenny Jones) en Robocop 3 (1993) * Mack Sennett (Dan Aykroyd) en Chaplin (1992) * Prisionero William (Clive Mantle) en Alien 3 (1992) * Detective Ken Griffith (John Finn) en Extorsión sin límites (1992) * Ed Leland (Michael Douglas) en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) * Gator Purify (Samuel L. Jackson) en Fiebre de jungla (1991) * Darryl (Christopher McDonald) en Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) * Walker McCormick (John Getz) en La pequeña pícara (1991) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Temblores (1990) * Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) en Psicosis IV: El comienzo (1990) * León Gaultier (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en León: Peleador sin ley * Graham (Dennis Haysbert) en Navy Seals (1990) * Richard Applegate en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Oncólogo en Las cosas buenas (1990) *Edward Snape (David Schofield) en Jekyll & Hyde (1990) * Harry (Frank C. Turner) en No somos ángeles (1989) * Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (Chevy Chase) en Fletch vive (1989) * Michael Biehn (Michael Biehn) en La séptima profecía (1988) *Nicky en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Joe Gipp (Calvin Levels) - Una noche por la ciudad (1987) * Michael Fritzsimmons (Kevin J. O'Connor) en Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) * Charlie Hogan (Gary Riley) en Cuenta conmigo (1986) * Lou (Vito D'Ambrosio) y voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) * Ray Sinclair (Ray Liotta) en Totalmente salvaje (1986) * Adam Lawrence (John Travolta) en Perfección (1985) * Lew Landers (Jim McKrell) en Gremlins (1984) (Doblaje original) * Terry Brogan (Jeff Bridges) en Contra todo riesgo (1984) * W.E. Simmons (Jay Patterson) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) * Dr. Heywood Floyd (Roy Scheider) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (Redoblaje / 1984) * Ronny (Nigel Havers) en Pasaje a la India (1984) * Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Ligas Mayores 2 (1984) * Almirante Morrow (Robert Hooks) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Jack Petachi (Gavan O'Herlihy) en Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) * Paul Holt (archivo) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Steve Christy (Peter Brower) en Viernes 13 (1980) * Stanley Daniels (Michael Ensign) en Expreso de medianoche (1978) * Edwards (Ned Beatty) en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) * Tommy Rose (William Katt) en Carrie (1976) * Cpl. Curtis Jackson (Steve James) en American Ninja Series de televisión Tim Allen * Tim Taylor en Mejorando la casa (202 episodios, 1991-1999) * Tim Taylor en El reverendo (1 episodio, 1997) Otros papeles *Oren Chase (Murphy Goyer) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Toto (la voz esquizofrenico e imaginario) en Cielo Rojo (2011-2012) *Henry Dohini / Doctor / voces adicionales en Drake & Josh (2004-2008) * Diseñador de los Mets / Señor que vendia los mini dragones / Bebé Cupido en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007) * Decano Rivers (Christopher Murray) en Zoey 101 (2005-2008) * Collins Lasiker en Hannah Montana (2006-2007) * Monte "Doc" Parker (Michael Beach) en Emergencias urbanas (104 episodios, 1999-2005) * Larry McCoy (John Terry) en Las Vegas (algunos episodios, 2003-2004) * Narración / Voces adicionales en No Culpes al Koala * Jack Geller (Elliott Gould) en Amigos (20 episodios, 1994-2003) * Mason (Callum Blue) en Dead Like Me (29 episodes, 2003-2004) * Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux (Bronson Pinchot) en Paso a paso (1997) * Cris Kratt en El mundo animal de los Kratt (1995-1998) * Príncipe Gasket (Douglas Sloan) en Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) (2da voz) * Autolycus (Bruce Campbell) en Xena: La princesa guerrera (1995) * Detective Harry Hooperman (John Ritter) en Hooperman (42 episodios, 1987-1989) * Sledge Hammer (David Rasche) en Sledge Hammer! (41 episodios, 1986-1988) * Narrador en Los animales más graciosos del planeta (1999-presente) * Olympus (Michael Forest) en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de las luz (2000) * Voces diversas en Mis dos papás * Tío Nudos en Los imaginadores * Harvey Bigsby en Esposas desesperadas * Voces adicionales en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air * Mudli en Shaka Zulu * Morris Fletcher en Los expedientes secretos X * Don Gilberto Risendo (James Horan) / Personajes varios en El Zorro * Conde Contar (2da voz) en Plaza Sésamo * Calígula en Anno Domini * Voces diversas en Castle * Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces diversaas en Blanco y negro * Antonio (Julien Cafaro), Señor Gapp (Pascal Perreon), François (François Huin) en Academia de modelos *Voces adicionales en Los Magníficos * Barbas, EL Demonio del Miedo Hechiceras (1998-2005) * Jimmy Hughes en Sí, cariño * Voces adicionales en La niñera *Pedro apóstol en La otra vida de Cristo * Randall Wallace (Él mismo) en El séquito * Papá de Cynthia / Voces adicionales en Malcolm * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo Miniseries * Mike McKay (Elias Koteas) en Tráfico (2004) * Burly el Troll (Hugh O'Gorman) en El décimo reino (2000) * Eurímaco (Eric Roberts) / Héctor (Derek Lea) en La odisea (1997) Telefilms * Paul McCartney (Kenneth Price) en John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) Series animadas Tim Curry *Sr. Leichliter (2da voz, ep. 97) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Dr. Sevarius en Gárgolas *Dr. Joseph Chadwick en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena Maurice LaMarche *Egon Spengler en Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas *Egon Spengler en Los Cazafantasmas: La Nueva Generacion Steve Blum *Vilgax (segunda voz) en Ben 10 *Vilgax en Ben 10: Omniverse James Remar *Vilgax en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Vilgax en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Otros papeles *Profesor Rotter (Cam Clarke) en Monster High *Profesor Utonio (Tom Kane) / Don Lupe (Lewbert) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Sr. Pedro Poole en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Director Bronka en Combo Niños *El Sheriff en Calamareños *Hugh Neutron en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Dr. Baxter Stockman en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Carlos Finster (3ra. voz, dos eps.) / Eugenio-Jonathan (2da. voz) en Aventuras en pañales *Marvin el Marciano (voz actual) en Looney Tunes *Tio en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan *Alfa en Hombres de negro *Comandante X-2 / Marvin el Marciano en Duck Dodgers *Autalycus en Hércules: Los viajes legendarios *Stimpy (algunos capítulos de la 5ª temporada) en Ren y Stimpy *Ratatrampa en Beast Wars *Voces Adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Serve en Heavy Gear *Adolfo Hitler (cameo, ep. 71) en ¡Oye Arnold! *Dr Splitz y Splitzy en Capitán Simio y los monos espaciales *Sir Carnero en El Hombre Araña sin límites *Jimbo (doblaje original) en South Park *Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson (temporada 8-15) *Dr. Phibes en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *Mequerat 2 voz y RaceAuto 2.0 en Bors y Bots *Nick Diamond en Celebrity Deathmatch *Vulturo en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Don Delfin Cerebrin en Isla de Mutantes *Maestro Barish en Littlest Pet Shop *Tio Bolsillos en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios *James Madison, James Bond, Voces adicionales en MAD *Cientifico #1, Voces diversas en Los Castores Cascarrabias *Profesor Moshimo en Robotboy *Melvin el marciano en Loonatics *Emperador Milleous, Profesor Paradox en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Will Harangue en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Papá de Doofenshmirtz / Guardián alienígena (un capítulo) / Voces adicionales en Phineas y Ferb *Vincent "Vinnie" Creecher en Creepie *Mortimer Kahn (un capitulo) / Lolita el pez dorado (un capitulo) / Leon en La vida moderna de Rocko *Walter White en Poochini *Brad Hawkins, Buddy Hawkes en M.A.S.K. *Capitan Planeta (primeros episodios) - El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Mago de la Montaña / Dueño del Totem / Rey Sol en Ewoks *Richard "Rick" Gordon / *Ming, el Despiadado (4ta. voz, un ep.) en Defensores de la tierra *Vincent Van Ghoul, Noche de Miedo en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Boyd en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Chuck y sus amigos *Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico *Voces adicionales en Daria *Judas Iscariote - La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia Películas animadas Cam Clarke *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Sr. Rotter *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Sr. Rotter *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Sr. Rotter *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Sr. Rotter *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Sr. Rotter *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Sr. Rotter Tom Kane *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, Niña mala *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan Mark DeCarlo *Hugh Neutron en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Hugh Neutron en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Hugh Neutron en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum Otros papeles *Vilgax en Ben 10: el secreto del omnitrix *Guardia en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein *Sarousch en El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 *Cortador / Monstruoide 1 en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Vizir en Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas (1987) *Marvin el marciano en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Marvin el marciano en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (Redoblaje) *Francisco en Francisco, el caballero de Asís *Calvin en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Sr. Anciano en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje 1997) *Voces adicionales en 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres (2003) *Señor entre la multitud en La verdadera historia de Fátima *Adrián adulto en Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa *Judah Ben-Hur en Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria *Voces adicionales en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Hombre de hojalata en Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz *Narrador / Cartero (Fred Astaire) en Santa Claus llega a la Ciudad (redoblaje) *Sir Amado en Juanito Escarcha Telenovelas Brasileñas Cássio Gabus Mendes * Chico Mendes en Amazonia (2007) * Delegado Trajano en Deseo prohibido (2007-2008) * Roberto en Las Cariocas (2010) * Kléber Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) Otros *Oswaldo Sampaio (Adriano Reys) en Mujeres de arena (1993) *Padre Pedro Lavecchia (Nícola Siri) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) *Joel Cavalcanti (André Barros) en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Dr. Emanoel (Aramis Trinidade) en Cuna de Gato (2009-2010) *Ed Silveira (Dorival Carper) en CuChiCheos (2010-2011) *Guillermo Fraser (Isio Ghelman) en Fina estampa (2011-2012) Anime *Chorro E. Gato en Los Gatos Samurai *Virus en Corrector Yui *Tessai Tsukabishi en Bleach *Gakaroh Wagarashi y Gosunkugi en Naruto *Marik Ishtar / Yami Marik (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Bandido Keith y Kemo en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yllbora Saro (1ª voz) en Robots Ninja *Sidra Deadson en Blue Submarine No. 6 *Edwards Haints en Gunsmith Cats *Gas Skunk en Transformers: Nueva generación *Flint, Camarero, Mayordomo en Pokémon *Maestro, narrador y voces adicionales en Kamui, el ninja fugitivo *Guía de Jusenkyo en Ranma ½ *Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Ryukossei / Tesso en Inuyasha *Chef Kawasaki en Kirby *Caballero Inglés en Zatch Bell *Potro en Jinete Sable y los Comisarios Estrella *Roderick en StarBirds (Aves del Spacio - Tosho Daimos) *Rey/Padre de María, Rey Barbilampiño/Trovador, El Viejo Lobo del Bosque, El Demonio de Bohemia, Rey y Padre de Rapunzel en Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) *Lancer/Yellow Dancer, personajes varios en Robotech * Sr. Hopkins, Marioneta, Voces adicionales en El duende mágico * Entrenador Hachinoe, Voces adicionales en Espíritu de lucha Películas de anime *Joe en Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Lancer en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo Videojuegos *Fable III - Sabine *League of legends - Braum Televisión mexicana *Cielo Rojo - Toto (voz) Director de doblaje *El show de Amanda *Súper natural (temp. 1-2) *Six Feet Under (versión TV) *Como si fuera la primera vez *Friends (primeras temporadas) Traducción-Adaptación *Súper natural (temp. 1-2) *Kamui, el ninja desertor Curiosidades *Martín Soto realizó una narración para el mundialmente famoso video de "La Caída de Edgar".(Ver) Referencias *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Pagina de Doblaje Mexico Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro